warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Loners
This is where you get to roleplay a loner or rogue! Loners are usually friendly and cause no harm to the Clans, where rogues can be mean and vicious. Here they're no leaders, deputies, warriors, apprentices, etc. You can make an old loner or rogue, or a pregnant one, or a mother and her kits. Anything. Alliance Loners: *'Oak - '''a large brown tom with green eyes. He was formerly WindClan's leader. ''Roleplayed by: Stoemm *'Tramp' - scarred blue-gray tom with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Holly - '''silver and white tabby she-cat with deep blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *Fronds - golden-brown tabby tom with green eyes Roleplayed by: Rowan Rhodes *Fleck - golden-brown tabby she-cat. Roleplayed by: Rowie Rhodes *Sun - solid gold tom. Roleplayed by: Rowie Rhodes *Adaline - dusty caramel she-cat with green eyes. Rped by Cinder♥ *Jaws - a handsome and strong, dark brown tabby tom. Roleplayed by: Silverw *Hunter - a handsome, strong black tom with mysterious green eyes. Roleplayed by: Silver *Ice - a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Roelplayed by: Rowie Rhodes *Snow- a pure white she-cat with blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Rowie Rhodes *Cloud - A pure white tom with deep, blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Rowie Rhodes *Breeze - a shy, light gray she-cat with blue eyes and white paws. Roleplayed by Ember *Flame - a proud, ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Roleplayed by Dawny *Rock: a proud and hostile brown tom with hazel eyes. roleplayed by Dawny *Bright - A pitch-black she-cat with red/amber eyes. Roleplay by: Kitty *Owl (Lo) - a white and brown she-cat with blue eyes and all her friends are other animals. She has a dog/friend named Barkie. Roleplayed by: Spotz *Vixy (for now): dark ginger she-cat with deep green eyes, looking for SpringClan so she can join. Roleplayed by: Raven100 Edits! 21:16, July 22, 2012 (UTC) *Breeza - a beautiful golden she-cat with bright sea-blue eyes. Roleplayer: Ember *Venom - large and sturdy, golden tabby tom with amber eyes. Roleplayer: Silverw *Cobra (Former Loner) Handsome mottled brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. Roleplayer: Feather *Maple Golden brown she-cat with green eyes. Roleplayer: Moss *Scarlet - white and pale ginger she-cat with deep blue eyes. Roleplayer: Silverwhisker *Nutmeg - soft, pale brown tabby she-cat with friendly, green eyes. She has white paws, chest, and tail tip. Roleplayer Silverw *Bast - A golden she-cat with leopard patterns, striking amber eyes, and long fangs and claws. Crystal's rp cat *Creek- a pretty gray tabby she-cat with bright sparkling blue eyes and a strikingly pink nose. Roleplayed by: Fern *'Cecil' - a pure white tom with bright blue eyes. Role-played by: Leafy *'Kain' - a pale blonde-colored tom with dusty brown eyes. Role-played by: Leafy again ouo *Ad Astra- sleek pelted, sure footed, nimble, beautiful gray asnd white marble-liike tabby she-cat with luminous blue eyes that look like pools of water. Roleplayed by: Fern *'Rosa' - a pale ginger she-cat with pretty blue eyes. Role-played by: Leafu~ *'Shark'- A heavily scarred, huge, muscular, night black tom with ice blue eyes. Rped by Crystal *Swiftfeather- Small silver she-cat with darker dapples on her body and one white paw. One emerald green eye, one sky blue. Is not in the territory of AC, SpC, SC or WC, she is at the horseplace by the lake. She became a loner after WindClan disbanded. She is swift, kind, and nice. She will go to SpringClan. Roleplayed by: Spoots~ *'Luneth' - a pale gray tom with purple eyes. And he was made to make Fern angry -troll- Roleplayed by: Leafu the great *'Arc' - A brown tom with yellow eyes. Rped by Crystal *Claw—Pale gray-and-white tabby tom with dark amber eyes. Older brother to Owl. Roleplayed by: Paleh *Owl—Gray-and-white tom with amber eyes. Younger brother to Claw. Roleplayed by: Paleh *Sabine-Slender, short-furred white she-cat with darker gray points and pale blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Leggo *Lark - light brown mottled she-cat with icy green eyes. Roleplayed by: Shoon *'Sooty '- muscular black tom with sharp claws. Roleplayed by: Mouseleaf *'Ascend' - Tortoiseshell she-cat with dappled fur and green eyes. Roleplayed by Crys. *''Silencia'' - tortoiseshell she-cat; mother of Silentpaw. Roleplayed by Skye *''Noire'' - small light brown tabby tom; son of Silencia Roleplayed by Skye *'Copper' - large black tom with a heavy overbite, a scarred pelt, and copper colored eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Tansy' - plump brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes. Nursing Copper's Kits Roleplayed by: Stoem **'Fell' - large, glossy black tom with small amber eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem **'Starling' - fluffy tortioseshell and white she-cat and light blue eyes. Roleplayed by: Stoem **'Airmead - '''extremly small pure white she-cat with blue eyes. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'Redstorm - '''bright ginger tom with amber eyes. Formerly of WindClan. ''Roleplayed by: Stoem *'' Brawn - large, handsome, muscular, dark ginger tom with jet black stripes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *'Lirael' - elegant black she-cat with indigo eyes, a white tuft of fur on her chest and a torn ear. ''Roleplayed by: Adelhjed Rogues Place your rogues here! *Wolfy - a dark gray wolf like tom who is best friends with all dogs, and can practically talk with them. Roleplayed by: Silverw *'Darkshadow '- a jet black tom with unusual red eyes. Roleplayed by: Stormstar *Bone - Black Tom with white stripes and blue eyes. Roleplayer: Mossnose *Zappi errr. Chech his page c: Cindy~ *Mud- Dark brown tom. Dawny~ *Marco - handsome, dark brown tabby tom with silver-purple eyes. His sisters are Scarlet and Spike. He can also talk to dogs. Roleplayer: Silverw *Alban- ginger and white tabby tom. formerly of WinterClan. Rped by:Bbun *Tank - large, torbie tom. Roleplayer: Whiskers *Silver - pretty, white she-cat with silver stripes and ice-blue eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *Alice - elegant blue-gray marbled she-cat with soft fur, and blue-green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers *Blade - large, handsome, muscular, dark ginger tom with a jet black tail tip and stripes on his back. Roleplayer: Whiskers *Lightningbolt - brown tabby tom with wild, bright green eyes. Roleplayer: Whiskers Roleplay Loners & Rogues Roleplay Category:Signature Category:Clans Category:Roleplay Category:Active Clans